


Mon Monde des Ténèbres

by LauraDove



Category: Changelin -- Le Songe, Loup-Garou -- L'Apocalypse, Mage -- L'Ascension, Vampire -- La Mascarade, Wraith -- Le Néant
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Mages, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDove/pseuds/LauraDove
Summary: L'éditeur White Wolf a publié tout une gamme de jeux de rôle dans un univers (plus ou moins) cohérent : le Monde des Ténèbres. Entre les variations sur un thème et les innombrables suppléments, il est difficile de s'y retrouver, d'autant que les divers livres se contredisent parfois…Je présente dans ces pages ma vision du Monde des Ténèbres, des êtes surnaturels qu'il abrite et de leurs pouvoirs. Elle est basée sur la série de jeux d'origine :Vampire – La Mascarade,Loup-Garou – L'Apocalypse,Mage – L'Ascension, etc. Je prends soin d'éviter de mentionner explicitement les règles et de parler en nombre de points : le but de ces pages n'est pas de remplacer les livres de base et les extensions, mais de donner une (ma !) vue d'ensemble.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfiction Reference Works, Hold Your Fire No Canon Required





	1. Anatomie du Monde des Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une version dépoussiérée pour AO3 de textes que j'ai publiés à l'origine en juillet 2004 (la toute première version, vraiment minimale, datait de 1999). Je n'ai jamais terminé totalement ce que j'avais commencé, mais les parties concernant la cosmologie, les mages et les garous sont relativement complètes.
> 
> Evidemment, depuis, White Wolf a "tué" son premier Monde des Ténèbres et sorti de nouveaux jeux remplaçant ceux présentés ici. Ceci dit, une partie reste peut-être pertinente. Si ça peut vous inspirer pour votre propre Monde des Ténèbres, ou même pour d'autres univers, tant mieux !
> 
> En tout état de cause, la vision du Monde des Ténèbres qui est développée ici n'est ni officielle ni complète. En revanche, j'ai tenté d'unir les paradigmes parfois assez différents en une cosmologie cohérente. Cela m'a amenée à rejeter certains points, ou au contraire à en inventer d'autres, pour finalement donner un Monde des Ténèbres qui m'est propre…

##  Anatomie du Monde des Ténèbres 

###  Introduction 

Par bien des côtés, le Monde des Ténèbres ressemble à notre monde réel. Si vous vous y retrouviez brusquement plongé, vous ne vous en rendriez probablement pas compte sur le coup… Les différences ne sont qu'insidieuses, et peuvent se résumer en un point : le surnaturel existe, et il est puissant. Cependant, il reste majoritairement caché à la vue du commun des mortels, si bien que la plupart des habitants du Monde des Ténèbres ne mènent pas une vie si différente de celle qu'ils pourraient connaître dans le monde réel. 

* * *

###  La Triade : le Sauvage, le Tisserand et le Ver 

A l'origine des temps, l'univers était gouverné par trois forces en équilibre, que l'on nomme la Triade : le Sauvage, le Tisserand et le Ver. Il s'agit de principes fondamentaux et non de dieux, bien qu'on leur attribue une certaine personnalité ; ils sont l'essence même de l'univers. Le Sauvage représente le chaos primordial, la création anarchique, l'infini des possibles. Le Tisserand, au contraire, fige les choses que le Sauvage altérerait sans fin. C'est une force de stase, qui donne stabilité et cohérence mais qui privée du Sauvage, empêcherait toute évolution. Entre les deux, le Ver avait pour rôle de maintenir l'équilibre, en détruisant du Sauvage ou du Tisserand celui qui devenait trop important, ou en poussant en avant celui qui se montrait insuffisant. 

Seulement, l'équilibre a été rompu. On dit que le Tisserand est devenu conscient et, désireux de prendre le contrôle, s'est mis à tout tisser frénétiquement, menaçant d'enfermer l'univers entier dans sa toile immobile. Emprisonné dans les fils du Tisserand, le Ver est devenu fou est sa conscience s'est fragmentée. D'une force d'équilibre, il est devenu force de corruption et de destruction aveugle, cherchant peut-être, qui sait, à anéantir l'univers pour se libérer. A moins qu'il ne trouve une satisfaction perverse à entraîner tout le reste avec lui dans sa déchéance… 

Au-delà des innombrables facettes de sa personnalité désormais morcelée, le Ver adopte trois visages principaux, sinistres parodies des trois forces de la Triade : la Bête-de-Guerre destructrice, dérivée du Sauvage, le Mangeur d'Ames qui cherche à absorber les êtres et les choses pour les figer en soi, dérivé du Tisserand, et enfin le Ver Profanateur, puissance de la corruption pure, inverse de son rôle initial d'équilibre. 

Désormais, le Ver engendre des monstres plus répugnants les uns que les autres pour étendre son pouvoir, tels que les fomori, des humains qu'il a corrompus mentalement et physiquement. Il répand sans fin pollution, haine, vermine, orgueil démesuré, maladies du corps et de l'esprit. Les changeurs de forme, enfants du Sauvage et plus particulièrement de Gaïa, sont ses plus farouches adversaires – mais malgré leurs efforts, la gangrène du Ver se répand toujours plus. La plupart des autres surnaturels restent à l'écart de ce combat. Bien qu'ils soient généralement considérés comme des créatures du Ver, les vampires sont globalement ignorants de cet univers en lutte contre lui-même, et la plupart ne voudraient d'ailleurs pas d'un monde dominé par le Ver, s'ils savaient ce que cela signifie. 

Mais le Ver n'est pas la seule menace qui pèse sur le Monde des Ténèbres. Le Tisserand continue de vouloir contrôler l'univers en le figeant dans sa toile. Ses principaux artisans sont les Technomanciens, des mages technologiques qui ont pour but l'élimination de toutes les "anomalies" – comprendre tout ce qui sort de leur idéal d'une humanité uniforme et hiérarchisée à l'extrême. Bien qu'ils soient moins nombreux que les serviteurs du Ver, ils sont infiniment mieux organisés, et tout aussi dangereux à leur manière. 

* * *

###  L'Umbra et les royaumes 

Le monde physique que nous connaissons n'est qu'une des deux facettes d'une réalité plus complexe. On appelle Umbra le monde des esprits ; elle est constituée de plusieurs zones distinctes et assez différentes : la Pénumbra, image du monde physique, l'Umbra proche, domaine malléable de la pensée, et l'Umbra profonde, étrange, terrifiante, et le plus souvent évitée. Dans l'Umbra proche et profonde existent des "poches" de réalité plus tangible, les royaumes. 

Dans l'Umbra, tout paraît plus net, plus vivant et plus intense, parce que le monde spirituel entre directement en résonance avec notre esprit sans l'intermédiaire des sens. Il n'y a pas de soleil dans l'Umbra : seule une lumière grise diffuse vient l'éclairer durant le jour ; en revanche, la Lune illumine le ciel quand elle est levée, d'autant plus brillamment qu'elle est proche d'être pleine. Il n'y a plus besoin de boire, de manger ou de dormir dans l'Umbra ; cependant, il est possible de se blesser tout comme dans le monde physique. 

Les individus qui passent dans l'Umbra conservent leur apparence physique, mais leur vraie nature devient plus manifeste dans leurs traits : leur personnalité se lit sur leur visage. La manière dont se considère une personne influe également sur son apparence. Ainsi, quelqu'un qui se voit comme malingre apparaîtra malingre, alors qu'un handicapé plein de volonté et d'énergie semblera en parfaite santé – et ne sera d'ailleurs pas limité par son handicap. Dans l'Umbra, la taille d'un objet ou d'un être et l'impression qui s'en dégagent sont significatifs de sa puissance : une arme imposante sera effectivement plus dangereuse qu'une arme ridicule. 

####  La Pénumbra 

La _Pénumbra_ est véritablement le miroir spirituel du monde physique. Elle s'y superpose en tout point du globe terrestre, portant l'empreinte psychique des lieux ; la Pénumbra et le monde physique partagent globalement la même géographie et sont très semblables, mais pas identiques. Ainsi, un bâtiment historique récemment détruit se dressera toujours dans l'Umbra, parce qu'il reste présent dans l'esprit des gens. A l'inverse, d'anciennes vignes tout juste reconverties en immeubles conserveront une apparence champêtre dans l'Umbra. 

La Pénumbra peut sembler bien vide d'habitants, car on n'y croise d'humanoïdes que ceux qui savent y voyager, et que les animaux que nous connaissons en sont absents également. Cependant, ils sont remplacés par toutes sortes d'esprits mineurs, issus des pensées des habitants du monde physique à cet endroit. Dans le Monde des Ténèbres, les objets inanimés qui nous sont les plus familiers _ont_ une âme, ou plutôt un esprit qui réside dans la Pénumbra. Les émotions majoritaires des habitants du monde physique se manifestent également dans la Pénumbra sous formes de petits êtres. Ce lien fonctionne dans les deux sens : la haine et la colère engendrent des esprits malveillants, mais une présence importante de ces mêmes esprits malveillants dans une région auparavant paisible peut amener à déclencher une guerre civile. 

Bien qu'une créature vivante qui se trouve quelque part dans le monde physique ne soit pas directement visible dans l'Umbra, il est possible pour quelqu'un d'assez observateur de repérer sa trace psychique. En outre, la plupart des gens sont influencés à leur insu par des esprits qui tournent autour d'eux – eux-mêmes attirés, voire créés, par les pensées habituelles de la personne : encore une fois, l'interaction est à double sens. Les morts-vivants sont plus facilement repérables que les humains. Les vampires – du moins, leur corps, car une fois détaché, leur esprit se manifeste aussi subtilement que celui d'un être humain – apparaît dans l'Umbra comme une nuée de petites sphères noires en mouvement. Evidemment, les loups-garous interprètent ce fait comme la preuve que l'existence des vampires est contraire à la nature… Les fantômes, quant à eux, ressemblent à un brouillard. 

Le monde physique et l'Umbra sont séparés par une sorte de membrane nommée le _Goulet_. Selon les endroits, il sera plus ou moins difficile à traverser, au point que le passage de l'un à l'autre peut devenir quasiment impossible, et les interactions réduites à leur plus simple expression. Cela se produira notamment dans les laboratoires scientifiques où la logique et la raison l'emportent sur le rêve et l'imagination. 

####  L'Umbra proche 

Si l'on s'éloigne suffisamment de la Pénumbra, on finit par arriver dans l' _Umbra proche_. S'éloigner est à prendre dans un sens figuré, car c'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué que d'essayer de s'envoler pour quitter la sphère terrestre. Métamorphes et mages savent d'ailleurs y accéder directement, sans passer par la Pénumbra. Si la Pénumbra correspond à la surface de la Terre, l'Umbra proche est l'équivalent du système solaire. 

L'Umbra proche est la zone la plus vaste de l'Umbra – du moins la plus vaste connue, car l'Umbra profonde est une région de mystères et de dangers qui pourrait bien s'étendre plus loin que l'imagination. Les choses y sont changeantes et il est facile de s'y perdre si l'on n'a pas l'habitude d'y voyager. C'est le domaine des esprits, parfois pacifiques, parfois hostiles, et le décor peut être aussi varié que dans un rêve, assez proche du monde physique, ou au contraire totalement différent. La distance et le temps n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec ce que dicte la logique. Ainsi, parcourir un trajet pour se rendre d'un point à un autre pourra sembler dix fois plus long au retour qu'il ne l'avait été à l'aller… 

Pour trouver leur route, les esprits et voyageurs de l'Umbra utilisent les _Airets_ , chemins mystiques qui parcourent l'Umbra proche. Ils peuvent se manifester comme des sortes de longues voies brillantes qui rejoignent des zones particulières ou des royaumes. 

####  L'Umbra profonde 

On sait finalement très peu de choses sur l' _Umbra profonde_. Elle est séparée de l'Umbra proche par une _Membrane_ (également nommée _Horizon_ ) semblable au Goulet qui isole la Pénumbra du monde physique. C'est d'ailleurs heureux, car elle abrite des choses terrifiantes et pour la plupart, incompréhensibles à l'esprit humain. Les fous qui osent s'y aventurer en reviennent rarement, et les sains d'esprit préfèrent l'éviter à tout prix. 

####  Les royaumes 

Les _royaumes_ sont des grumeaux de réalité tangible, physique, présents au sein de l'Umbra. Ils ont une stabilité plus grande, mais pas nécessairement de permanence : certains disparaissent peu de temps après être apparus. Ils peuvent être de taille très variable et disposer ou non de leur propre Pénumbra. Certains sont de véritables mondes, variés dans leurs paysages et leurs habitants – à commencer par le monde physique terrestre – tandis que d'autres sont simplement la manifestation d'un concept. Ainsi, ce que nous percevons comme la planète Mars correspond en réalité à un royaume de la guerre. La Lune, quant à elle, est le royaume des fées, l'Arcadie. 

Les rêves sont un exemple de royaumes sans permanence, car dès que le rêveur se réveille, le royaume associé disparaît. Il est possible de créer artificiellement un royaume, bien que ce soit un travail considérable pour qu'il continue à exister ensuite. Les mages s'y attellent parfois pour disposer d'un endroit où ils seront à l'abri. 

* * *

###  Le plan astral 

Les fantômes, ou wraiths, ne résident pas avec les esprits dans l'Umbra, mais flottent en réalité dans une part immatérielle du monde physique : le _plan astral_. Les mages et les vampires qui utilisent respectivement la sphère de psyché et l'auspex pour détacher leur esprit de leur corps rejoignent eux aussi cette phase éthérée. Dans les deux cas, leur corps reste inerte pendant leur voyage astral, et ils n'en ont d'ailleurs plus aucune conscience. Il pourrait ainsi être détruit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte à temps… 

Les êtres matériels qui envoient leur esprit dans le plan astral restent attachés à leur corps physique par une sorte de lien que l'on nomme _corde d'argent_. Si elle se trouve coupée, ils se mettent à dériver sans accroche, au risque de se perdre totalement. Beaucoup n'en reviennent jamais. La même chose se produit d'ailleurs si leur corps est détruit pendant leur absence. S'ils ont de la chance, les mages arrivent alors à relier leur esprit à un autre corps, devenant un parasite psychique sur leur hôte, qui prend la forme d'une double personnalité. 

Ce dernier recours est possible car contrairement à la mort, le passage dans le plan astral ne prive pas les mages de leur avatar, même si leur corps vient à être détruit. De la même manière, les vampires restent capables d'utiliser leurs disciplines, à l'exclusion de celles qui concernent leur corps (puissance, célérité, métamorphose…) ou qui nécessitent de consommer du sang (cela concerne surtout la thaumaturgie). 

Autant les individus dans le plan astral ne peuvent pas interagir "naturellement" avec le monde physique, autant ils peuvent se toucher, se battre et se blesser entre eux. Les facultés mentales prennent alors la place des capacités physique : l'astuce remplace l'adresse, la facilité à manipuler autrui prend la place de la force brute, et l'intelligence vaut résistance aux blessures. Enfin, la force de volonté tient lieu de santé. Si un être est "tué" de cette manière dans l'astral, sa corde d'argent se brise, sauf s'il est dépourvu de corps : il est alors détruit. 


	2. Les Esprits

##  Les Esprits 

###  Introduction 

Les esprits sont les habitants de l'Umbra, le monde spirituel. Des plus puissants aux plus simples, ils sont la représentation de concepts et aucun d'entre eux n'a la complexité et les contradictions internes des êtres de chair, bien qu'ils puissent jouir de libre arbitre et être aussi, voire plus, intelligents. 

* * *

###  Hiérarchie des esprits 

Ce que l'on nomme _pouvoir_ d'un esprit est à la fois un indicateur de sa puissance, ce qu'il est capable d'accomplir, et de sa résistance aux blessures qui peuvent lui être infligées. Plus un esprit donné disposera de pouvoir, et plus son importance sera grande. Un céleste peut dépenser une partie de son pouvoir pour créer un royaume, en contrepartie de quoi il disposera d'un endroit qui lui est propre. D'une manière générale, tous les esprits peuvent se séparer d'un peu de leur pouvoir pour créer des esprits inférieurs. 

Les membres de la Triade ne sont pas vraiment classés parmi les esprits, car ils forment les forces qui sous-tendent l'univers et sont au-delà de toute compréhension. D'une certaine manière, ils _sont_ l'univers lui-même. Personne ne peut prétendre les avoir vus, et bien que les Danseurs de la Spirale Noire, ces loups-garous corrompus par le Ver, affirment le rencontrer dans leur rite de passage, il est plus que probable qu'ils ne rentrent en fait en contact qu'avec un de ses célestes. 

####  Les célestes 

Serviteurs de la Triade, tout en haut de l'échelle des esprits en terme de puissance, les _célestes_ sont comparables à des dieux. Ils disposent généralement de royaumes de l'Umbra qu'ils se sont créés et où ils sont presque indestructibles. Ainsi, Gaïa est le céleste associé à notre monde physique, la Terre, et Luna est celui de la Lune. En plus d'être les plus puissants, ce sont également les plus complexes des esprits. Les buts vers lesquels ils tendent et les règles qu'ils observent restent majoritairement inconnus. 

Les célestes ne se manifestent jamais en personne : ils préféreront envoyer un de leurs serviteurs moins puissants ou utiliser un _avatar_ , infime partie d'eux-mêmes qu'ils utilisent comme représentation physique. Un avatar n'a aucune existence propre ; c'est réellement un simple fragment de l'esprit complet. Si l'on devait rencontrer face à face les célestes, ils sembleraient gigantesques et d'une forme étrange ; il est plus que probable aussi qu'un être humain ou un garou ne pourrait pas les comprendre directement. 

####  Les incarnas 

Les célestes se créent des serviteurs qui, bien qu'en-dessous d'eux, restent néanmoins l'équivalent de demi-dieux : les _incarnas_. Même s'ils servent le plus souvent celui qui les a engendrés et en tirent une partie de leur pouvoir, les incarnas sont indépendants et doués de libre arbitre. Si leur céleste est détruit, ils peuvent continuer à exister indépendamment. Par ailleurs, la hiérarchie des esprits n'est pas totalement figée ; ainsi, il arrive qu'un incarna tente de gagner assez de pouvoir pour atteindre le rang de céleste. 

Les totems des tribus de métamorphes sont des incarnas. Comme les célestes, ils se manifestent généralement par l'intermédiaire d'un avatar. 

####  Les jagglins 

En-dessous des incarnas, on trouve les _jagglins_ , d'une puissance individuelle comparable celle d'un mage ou d'un changeur de forme expérimentés. Bien qu'ils soient dépendants de l'esprit supérieur qui les a créés, certains bénéficient d'une certaine autonomie. Il n'est pas rare qu'un jagglin serve de totem à une meute de garous. 

####  Les gafflins 

Enfin, les plus simples des esprits sont appelés _gafflins_. A peine pensants, ils restent constamment sous le contrôle de leur créateur, même s'ils lui sont plus extérieurs qu'un simple avatar. Ce sont des gafflins que les métamorphes lient à un objet pour créer des fétiches. 

* * *

###  Quelques types d'esprits 

####  Les esprits du paradoxe 

Parmi tous les esprits, certains ont cela de particulièrement remarquable qu'ils se manifestent essentiellement dans le monde physique. Les esprits du paradoxe, cette force que la réalité oppose aux mages, interviennent rarement, mais tous les mages les craignent car leur venue signifie souvent la mort. Ils n'existent que pour préserver la "normalité" du monde physique contre les effets magiques, même si leur existence elle-même est particulièrement contraire à cette même normalité. 

####  Les flaiels 

Le terme _flaiel_ désigne à la base tout ce qui est corrompu, mais il s'applique plus particulièrement aux esprits du Ver. 


	3. Les Mages

##  Les Mages 

###  Introduction 

Les mages sont des êtres humains presque comme les autres, à ceci près qu'ils ont appris à utiliser ce qu'ils nomment leur avatar pour plier le monde à leur volonté. Mais ils ne sont pas tout-puissants pour autant et doivent faire face au paradoxe, résistance de la réalité – et de leur propre esprit – face aux événements "impossibles". Il existe plusieurs groupes de mages très différents, aux conceptions et aux objectifs souvent opposés. 

* * *

###  Fonctionnement de la magie 

####  L'éveil de l'avatar 

Dans le Monde des Ténèbres, tout être humain a la potentialité de pratiquer la magie, mais bien peu nombreux sont ceux qui en prennent conscience. L' _avatar_ , la partie de l'esprit humain qui permet de créer des effets magiques (à ne pas confondre avec les avatars qu'utilisent les esprits puissants pour se manifester), est intermédiaire entre un organe mental et un esprit externe : bien qu'intimement lié à la psyché de la personne, il peut se manifester de manière indépendante et exprimer une volonté propre, à la manière de l'inconscient. 

Tant qu'un individu n'a pas intégré au fond de lui-même qu'il est capable d'altérer le monde par la simple force de sa pensée, son avatar reste en sommeil, d'où le nom que les mages donnent à l'écrasante majorité de ceux qui ignorent leurs propres capacités magiques : les _dormeurs_. Bien entendu, cette prise de conscience est plus difficile à atteindre qu'à formuler. Nombre de blocages inconscients peuvent empêcher un être humain de s'éveiller, à commencer par la croyance profondément ancrée dans son esprit que la magie n'existe pas (même s'il tente consciemment de se persuader du contraire), ou que les mages sont des êtres d'exception et qu'il n'en fait pas partie. A moins, simplement, que sa volonté ou son avatar ne soient trop faibles pour parvenir à entrer en phase. 

A la mort, l'avatar est libéré et peut se réincarner, même si l'esprit de la de la personne lui-même subsiste. Ainsi, ni les vampires ni les wraiths n'ont plus d'avatar, et leurs pouvoirs sont d'essence complètement différente. Par ailleurs, la magie en tant que telle semble incompatible avec une nature surnaturelle non humaine. Les métamorphes comme les changelins ont bien un avatar semblable à celui des êtres humains, mais il reste bloqué dans un état intermédiaire semi-éveillé. 

####  La nature de la réalité 

La nature de la réalité est qu'elle n'existe pas, tel est en substance le credo des mages. D'après eux, ce que nous nommons réalité n'est qu'un consensus de l'ensemble de l'humanité sur ce qui "existe" et ce qui est "possible". La vérité est un peu plus complexe. Il existe bel et bien un univers avec des lois indépendantes de la pensée humaine, mais ces lois sont à la fois si générales, si complexes et si abstraites qu'il n'est possible d'en concevoir qu'une infime partie. Pire, la croyance générale dans une région donnée façonne ce dont seront capables les dormeurs et les surnaturels privés d'avatar. Elle ne définit pas l'univers, elle le limite en lui donnant forme. C'est ainsi que, dans le monde occidental moderne, la technologie – qui n'est d'ailleurs qu'une forme de magie parmi tant d'autres – est suffisamment entrée dans les mœurs pour que tous puissent l'utiliser, alors que pratiquer ouvertement la magie attire le courroux des forces du paradoxe. 

En cela, les mages ont raison : que l'on croie en la science, que l'on fasse appel aux forces de la nature ou que l'on puise l'énergie en soi, aucune de ces "vérités" n'est plus universelle que les autres. Chaque groupe de mages a son propre paradigme qui lui permet d'appréhender une réalité intrinsèquement inintelligible, et aucun n'est meilleur en soi que les autres. Les paradigmes sont le lien entre la réalité objective et l'esprit du mage (ou du dormeur), le revers de la médaille étant qu'un paradigme, en définissant des règles qui n'existent pas vraiment, est nécessairement limitant. 

####  Le paradoxe 

Pratiquement tous les mages doivent faire face à la résistance de la réalité contre leurs effets magiques. Cela peut se manifester par des blessures physiques, par des phénomènes de type magique totalement incontrôlables aux alentours du mage, ou même par l'intervention d'esprits mal intentionnés et l'envoi dans un royaume-prison. Ces retours de bâton sont regroupés sous le terme générique de _paradoxe_. Paradoxalement( !), les effets du paradoxe sont souvent totalement contraire à la "normalité" qu'ils protègent. 

Les manifestations les plus bénignes du paradoxe prennent la forme de phénomènes étranges qui se produisent spontanément autour du mage, souvent à l'inverse de l'effet magique qui les a déclenchées, appelés _anomalies du paradoxe_. Par exemple, un mage qui aura eu la drôle d'idée de vouloir lancer une boule de feu se retrouvera à refroidir tout ce qu'il touche – pas très agréable pour manger, mais sans danger. Plus grave, son corps pourrait se retrouver à une température proche du zéro absolu, sans que cela ne le tue : plus question de toucher quoi que ce soit ! Ces symptômes peuvent durer plus ou moins longtemps, et se montrer plus ou moins dangereux pour le mage et son entourage. Pour peu que le mage ait été très chargé en paradoxe, les anomalies peuvent devenir réellement handicapantes, voire mortelles. 

Au-delà des anomalies, un mage peut subir un _contrecoup du paradoxe_ , réaction extrêmement violente de la réalité contre lui. Outre de simples blessures (qui peuvent conduire à la mort, et sont de toute manière très douloureuses et longues à guérir), c'est à ce moment que des esprits du paradoxe peuvent intervenir pour forcer le mage à annuler son effet, ou que celui-ci peut se retrouver projeté physiquement ou mentalement dans un royaume du paradoxe. Beaucoup n'y survivent pas. 

Le paradoxe ne provoque pas systématiquement des effets comme ceux-ci. Au contraire, il s'accumule généralement insidieusement dans le mage, surtout si celui-ci pratique la magie dite vulgaire (voir plus loin), et se déclenche brusquement, provoquant des anomalies ou des contrecoups d'autant plus violents que le mage était chargé en paradoxe. 

####  Les origines du paradoxe 

Le paradoxe n'a pas toujours existé. A une époque où la magie était considérée comme une chose réelle, quoique diabolique, les mages pouvaient pratiquer leur art sans risquer d'anomalies ou de contrecoups du paradoxe. Il est d'ailleurs notable que dans l'Umbra, les mages ne sont pas limités de la sorte, même quand ils tentent des effets vulgaires. 

Le paradoxe est avant tout issu de la résistance inconsciente des dormeurs. Bien que leur avatar soit en sommeil et qu'ils soient incapables de pratiquer la magie en tant que telle, ils sont si nombreux à être persuadés de la nature de la réalité que leurs capacités latentes suffisent à contrer les mages. C'est la raison pour laquelle utiliser de la magie clairement identifiable devant témoins est encore pire que de le faire en leur absence. De fait, le paradoxe _est_ en soi un effet magique. 

Mais ce n'est pas le seul facteur. Le mage lui-même contribue également à dresser ses propres barrières. Parce qu'il sait que son effet s'oppose à la réalité consensuelle, il va avoir – bien malgré lui – tendance à attirer à lui le paradoxe, même sans témoins dormeurs. 

Beaucoup de mages trouvent particulièrement frustrant de constater que les créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent le Monde des Ténèbres ne sont pas soumises comme eux au paradoxe. La réalité est plus nuancée : les esprits qui ont la capacité de se matérialiser ne peuvent rester indéfiniment dans le monde physique sans finir par disparaître, la force du Goulet qui sépare la Pénumbra s'oppose au passage des métamorphes de l'un à l'autre, et la banalité des changelins les ronge insidieusement. 

Mais le principal point d'accroche du paradoxe est l'avatar même du mage. Les avatars des mages et des dormeurs sont liés entre eux, comme s'ils composaient une sorte de conscience globale. Comme un tissu dont chacun serait une maille, ils ne peuvent pas s'écarter de la direction générale sans risquer de provoquer une déchirure : le paradoxe est la tension qui l'empêche. Dans l'Umbra, le mage se retrouve déconnecté des autres avatars, et libre d'agir à sa guise. 

C'est la raison pour laquelle les Maraudeurs, mages du Sauvage, sont insensibles au paradoxe : le chaos intrinsèque de leur esprit les isole de tous les autres êtres humains, y compris d'ailleurs des autres Maraudeurs. Incapable de se lier aux autres, leur avatar leur permet des prodiges sans donner pour autant de prise au paradoxe. C'est également ainsi que les mages en quiétude – une forme de folie spécifique aux mages – peuvent engendrer des cauchemars qui affectent la réalité sans attirer le paradoxe : localement, leur esprit malade déforme la conscience du monde réel qu'ont les avatars. 

####  Magie vulgaire et magie coïncidentale 

Pour en quelque sorte duper la réalité et échapper au paradoxe, les mages tentent autant de possible de faire passer leurs effets pour de simples coups de chance : c'est la magie _coïncidentale_ ou _statique_ , car elle n'entre pas vraiment en contradiction avec les "lois" de la réalité. Même si l'emploi de magie coïncidentale semble limitatif par rapport à un déploiement de puissance brute, les mages doivent s'en contenter s'ils ne veulent pas finir très vite écrasés par le paradoxe. 

A l'opposé, les effets magiques clairement reconnaissables comme tels sont dénommés magie _vulgaire_ ou _dynamique_. Parce qu'ils attirent invariablement le paradoxe, les mages les évitent la plupart du temps, préférant faire appel à leur imagination pour inventer des effets plus discrets plutôt que de risquer peut-être la mort. 

####  La quintessence 

La _quintessence_ est le "carburant" qui alimente la magie. S'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en consommer pour obtenir des effets simples, elle facilite toujours l'usage de la magie et limite le risque d'accumuler du paradoxe. 

Grâce à la méditation dans une node – des lieux très recherchés où la magie est particulièrement forte, où la quintessence s'accumule, où le passage dans l'Umbra est particulièrement facile, et qui coïncident souvent, hélas, avec les caerns sacrés des métamorphes – le corps du mage peut se recharger en quintessence jusqu'à un point qui dépend de la force de son avatar. Les mages qui connaissent la sphère du prime peuvent augmenter leur réserve de quintessence personnelle ; il leur est également possible de consommer à la place du _tass_ , c'est-à-dire de la quintessence accumulée dans un objet. 

####  Les foci 

Pour pratiquer sa magie, le mage doit utiliser un ou plusieurs _foci_ , des objets ou des procédures qui lui permettent de se concentrer pour obtenir l'effet voulu. Plus il progresse, et plus il devient capable d'agir sans focus sur certaines sphères – les spécialités magiques. Les foci dépendent du paradigme auquel souscrit le mage et sont aussi variables que les groupes de mages. 

A la fois outil donnant au jeune mage un accès aisé à une sphère et contrainte qui l'empêche de pratiquer librement – sans oublier que ce n'est pas toujours discret et peut facilement attirer l'attention des ennemis ! – les foci sont un mal nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'avec l'expérience que les mages apprennent peu à peu à s'en passer. 

####  L'ascension 

Tous les mages disent rechercher l'ascension, mais personne n'est d'accord sur ce que c'est au juste, et encore moins sur les moyens d'y parvenir. Fondamentalement, l'ascension consiste à atteindre l'harmonie entre le moi du mage et son avatar, et tout comme une illumination mystique, ce qui est bon pour soi ne l'est pas nécessairement pour les autres. Cela n'empêche pas certains groupes, à commencer par les Technomanciens, de vouloir décider pour l'humanité entière. Le plus triste est qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas totalement tort. En effet, si les avatars de tous les êtres humains sur Terre sont liés entre eux, peut-être bien que seuls les Maraudeurs ou les mages réfugiés dans l'Umbra ont leur chance, sauf à espérer que l'humanité atteigne l'ascension dans son ensemble… 

####  Les portes de la folie 

Parfois, suite au conflit permanent entre leur esprit et la réalité qui les entoure, les mages se laissent emporter par des vagues d'illusions qui s'immiscent dans leur quotidien. Ce phénomène, appelé _quiétude_ , se produit le plus souvent quand un mage a accumulé du paradoxe sans souffrir d'anomalies ou de contrecoup. Plus il était chargé en paradoxe, et plus les illusions sont envahissantes et (en apparence, et parfois en réalité pour lui) dangereuses. Il peut tenter de les bannir pour retrouver le sens du réel, mais gare à lui s'il échoue, car l'illusion peut alors acquérir une matérialité et affecter le monde extérieur. Inutile de dire que les autres mages lui en tiendront certainement rigueur ! A l'inverse, il arrive en de rares occasions que le mage en quiétude entraîne ses proches avec lui dans ses illusions. 

Pour les observateurs externes, le mage en état de quiétude alterne entre des phases où il parle tout seul et agit sans raison et des phases de quasi-catatonie, pendant lesquelles il tente de réajuster ses perceptions avec la réalité objective – d'où le nom. S'il ne parvient pas à faire la part entre la réalité et l'illusion, il court le risque d'une part, de finir dans un asile psychiatrique, et d'autre part d'être réellement blessé ou tué par les éléments les plus agressifs de ses illusions. En revanche, s'il sait qu'un élément donné n'est pas vrai, par exemple parce qu'il s'agit d'une créature fantastique qui n'existe pas dans le monde réel, il peut tenter de la combattre dans son propre esprit. 

* * *

###  Les groupes de mages 

Tous les groupes de mages, sauf peut-être les Maraudeurs (mais qui sait avec eux ?) disposent de royaumes dans l'Umbra où ils peuvent travailler en sécurité, loin de leurs ennemis et du paradoxe. Les plus puissants des mages sont contraints d'y résider quasiment en permanence s'ils ne veulent pas être détruits par la réalité elle-même. 

####  Les Traditions 

Sous le nom de _Traditions_ se regroupent des mages qui, finalement, n'ont d'autre point commun que de n'appartenir à aucune des autres factions. Ils tentent tant bien que mal de survivre face aux attaques de la Technocratie, mais l'entente reste difficile entre des groupes si disparates. Chaque Tradition se distingue des autres par un paradigme, une vision de la réalité et de la magie, qui lui est propre. Même s'ils découpent tous la magie en les mêmes sphères, leur approche est différente, tout comme les foci qu'ils utilisent. 

Bien sûr, des divergences existent d'un individu à l'autre à l'intérieur même d'une Tradition. Mais parce que les mages se choisissent des apprentis qui leur ressemblent, et parce que l'enseignement reçu conditionne tellement l'approche de la magie par la suite, rares sont ceux qui s'écartent des préceptes de leur Tradition, du moins chez les jeunes mages. 

Adeptes du Virtuel
    

Jusque dans les années 1970, les Adeptes du Virtuel faisaient partie de la Technocratie – les autres Traditions ont d'ailleurs encore le plus grand mal à leur faire confiance, redoutant une manœuvre destinée à les infiltrer pour mieux les détruire. Passionnés d'informatique, les Adeptes considèrent que le virtuel est aussi important que le réel et que la machine permettra d'élever l'homme au-dessus de sa condition mortelle. Bien qu'ils soient comme les Technomanciens très attachés à la science, ils estiment qu'elle doit ouvrir à l'humanité des possibilités infinies plutôt que de l'enfermer dans un carcan. Leur succès chez les dormeurs en fait la cible prioritaire de la Technocratie parmi les Traditions. 

Chœur Céleste
    

Le Chœur Céleste mélange magie et religion. Autrefois très influents, ils ont énormément perdu de leur puissance suite à la montée de la science et de la raison dans les esprits. Paradoxalement, ils partagent avec la Technocratie une hiérarchie très stricte, une volonté de guider l'humanité malgré elle et une étroitesse d'esprit légendaire. Bien que le Chœur Céleste admette l'existence de la Triade, son credo, très anthropocentrique, est que l'ensemble des esprits humains formait autrefois l'Unique mais s'est fragmenté pour affronter le "mal". Le Chœur cherche donc à réunifier l'humanité dans l'étreinte aimante – et destructrice de toute individualité – de l'Unique, en guidant les troupeaux ignorants et en détruisant tout ce qui s'oppose au "bien"… 

Culte de l'Extase
    

Individualistes forcenés, ils recherchent l'ascension au travers du plaisir des sens. Ils croient que la drogue, le sexe, la musique, et d'une manière générale, tout ce qui peut faire oublier le quotidien sordide, sont le chemin vers la réalisation de soi. A moins peut-être qu'ils ne cherchent qu'une justification à leurs excès… Au moins ont-ils raison sur un point : à toujours chercher à se dépasser, leurs mages peuvent devenir rapidement très doués, bien qu'ils ne vivent généralement pas assez vieux pour en profiter longtemps. 

Euthanatos
    

Fascinés par la mort et l'entropie qui finit par détruire toute chose, les Euthanatos attirent la crainte et le dégoût des autres Traditions. Partant du principe que l'avatar d'un être humain s'échappe à sa mort pour se réincarner plus tard, ils se permettent de tuer implacablement les dormeurs chez qui ils sentent une potentialité, mais trop faible pour qu'ils puissent être éveillés dans cette vie-ci : c'est ce qu'ils appellent la Bonne Mort. Ils espèrent ainsi que, fort de son expérience dans l'au-delà, l'avatar reviendra ensuite plus puissant et plus apte à élever l'humanité – peut-être même produira-t-il un nouveau messie, capable de révolutionner le monde ? Parallèlement à leur œuvre de progression forcée de l'humanité, les Euthanatos cherchent à prolonger leur propre vie et celle de leurs confrères, ce qui les amène entre autres à s'intéresser de près aux vampires. 

Excavés
    

Les Excavés sont plus un regroupement dû au hasard qu'une véritable Tradition. De fait, la plupart d'entre eux sont des "orphelins", c'est-à-dire des mages qui se sont éveillés par eux-mêmes, souvent sans en avoir conscience, et qui n'ont rejoint leurs semblables que plus tard. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'identité forte et encore moins de paradigme construit, les Excavés (de même que les orphelins en général) sont méprisés par les autres Traditions. De leur côté, ils se soucient bien peu de l'ascension : adoptant une apparence et un mode de vie ultra-gothique – vêtements noirs ornés de dentelles déchirées, maquillage d'outre-tombe, volonté affichée de ne sortir que la nuit, affection pour les cimetières et l'iconographie morbide – ils préfèrent se retrouver en boite pour faire la fête ou tourner la noirceur du monde en dérision plutôt que rechercher une illumination à laquelle ils ne croient pas. 

Fils de l'Ether
    

Ce sont des savants fous façon Docteur Frankenstein. Autrefois membres de la Technocratie, ils s'en sont séparés au tout début du XXème siècle car ils n'acceptaient pas la science rigide des Technomanciens ; cependant et bien qu'ils aient fini par rejoindre les autres Traditions, ils rechignent encore à utiliser le mot magie pour décrire leurs expériences. Ils se considèrent comme des scientifiques, pas des mages. Enfermés jour et nuit dans leurs laboratoires avec leurs appareils et leurs cobayes, les Fils de l'Ether prônent l'exploration systématique de la réalité au travers de tous les paradigmes injustement (à leur avis) laissés de côté par la science officielle. Ils peuvent se montrer très dangereux, car aucune considération morale ne les arrête – ou plutôt, leur morale dit que toute théorie doit être poussée jusqu'à ses limites. Depuis leurs origines, ils considèrent que le résultat de l'expérience dépend de l'observateur et non de l'observable. Le succès de la mécanique quantique est d'ailleurs leur revanche sur la Technocratie, et leur vaut une haine particulière de celle-ci. 

Fraternité Akashite
    

Comme les moines zen orientaux, les Frères Akashites fondent leur vie et leur magie sur la méditation et la pratique des arts martiaux – originellement, dans un but d'accomplissement de soi, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'utiliser efficacement leurs compétences en combat. Leur philosophie contemplative est à l'opposé du monde scientifique voulu par les Technomanciens, ce qui en fait des adversaires farouches. Tournés vers l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, ils aspirent à l'équilibre qui mène à l'illumination. 

Onirologues
    

Semblables aux shamans des sociétés "primitives", ils sont à l'écoute de la volonté de Gaïa. Pour ce faire, ils tissent un lien étroit avec le monde des esprits et se laissent guider par leurs rêves, d'où leur nom. Mais Gaïa est mourante sous les coups des Technomanciens et du Ver, et avec elle, les Onirologues se sont affaiblis. Certains sont mêmes devenus fous, privés du contact avec l'esprit de la Terre. 

Ordre d'Hermès
    

Les membres de l'Ordre d'Hermès pratiquent une magie extrêmement ritualisée, invoquant des formules ésotériques et des calculs complexes pour provoquer leurs effets. Autrefois les mages les plus puissants en Occident avec le Chœur Céleste, ils sont néanmoins toujours restés cachés des yeux du commun des mortels, préférant s'organiser en sociétés secrètes que risquer d'être pourchassés. Même s'ils dédaignent les expérimentations scientifiques des Technomanciens, leur approche codifiée de la magie les en rapproche plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. 

Verbena
    

Les Verbena correspondent à l'archétype de la sorcière de campagne avec son chaudron. Au-delà de leurs rituels sanglants, de leurs préparations à base de plantes et de leurs assemblées où ils vont nus sous la lune autour d'un feu, ils cherchent à percer les secrets de cette Vie qu'ils vénèrent et à imposer leur vérité à l'ensemble de l'humanité. Ils croient que le groupe est plus fort que l'individu, aussi tendent-ils à pratiquer des rituels en commun plus volontiers que beaucoup d'autres mages. En tant qu'explorateurs du vivant, ils n'hésitent pas à se livrer à des orgies – mais contrairement aux Cultistes de l'Extase, le plaisir n'est vu que comme un moyen d'atteindre un objectif, une meilleure compréhension de leur corps et de ses besoins. 

####  Les Technomanciens, mages du Tisserand 

La science et la technologie ne sont qu'une manifestation particulière d'une magie bien plus universelle, mais les _Technomanciens_ , des mages scientistes, ont réussi à les faire passer pour seules réelles auprès des dormeurs. Leur objectif de contrôle de la réalité les rattache au Tisserand, ce qui n'empêche pas leurs motivations d'être plus complexes. 

Fondamentalement, la Technocratie entend tenir à l'écart les esprits peuplant l'Umbra, les considérant comme nécessairement dangereux car différents. Elle aspire à donner à la masse le contrôle de son environnement par l'intermédiaire de la science, à supprimer l'individualité pour empêcher les écarts à la norme qu'elle a définie, et à mener l'humanité vers l'ascension comme des machines sur une chaîne de montage. Bien qu'ils soient haïs par les autres mages pour leurs objectifs d'élimination des "anomalies" et leurs méthodes radicales, les Technomanciens agissent au moins officiellement par une vraie volonté de protéger l'humanité et de la guider vers une ascension aseptisée. Individuellement cependant, l'ambition personnelle prend souvent le pas sur l'altruisme. 

Même s'ils sont en grande partie responsables du paradoxe par l'"éducation" et la "rationalisation" des masses, les Technomanciens sont aussi soumis que les autres à ses effets. Chaque fois qu'ils souhaitent intégrer dans le quotidien des gens une nouvelle technologie, ils sont contraints de faire évoluer lentement les mentalités jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acceptée comme normale, ce qui peut prendre des décennies. 

Tout comme les Traditions, la Technocratie se décompose en plusieurs groupes bien identifiés, les _Conventions_ , chacune se spécialisant dans un domaine particulier. Extrêmement hiérarchisées et respectueuses d'un ordre strict, elles n'en sont pas moins rongées par l'ambition et les rivalités. Elles s'unissent cependant bien plus efficacement que les autres mages pour poursuivre leur objectif commun, ce qui en fait probablement la force la plus influente du Monde des Ténèbres. 

Ingénieurs du Vide
    

Les Ingénieurs du Vide sont considérés par les Traditions comme la plus bénigne des Conventions, car ce sont les seuls à ne pas pourchasser activement les mages. Ils se consacrent à l'exploration de l'espace – qui n'est autre, dans le paradigme technomancien, que l'Umbra profonde. Leur but est à la fois de repousser les esprits qui s'y trouvent et de convaincre l'humanité que cet "espace" est majoritairement stérile. Ils espèrent ainsi renforcer le Goulet et la Membrane jusqu'à les rendre totalement imperméables à tout passage, excepté par un voyage "spatial" dans le monde physique. Ensuite, la crainte qu'ont les dormeurs des "extraterrestres" – en réalité, les esprits – devrait permettre aux Ingénieurs de s'assurer le soutien de l'humanité quand il s'agira d'exploiter ces régions lointaines et leurs habitants. 

Seulement, l'enthousiasme des Ingénieurs du Vide est mal vu par les autres Technomanciens, surtout quand il incite les dormeurs à regarder le ciel en rêvant à des horizons merveilleux ! Les voyages habités sur la Lune ont eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté : bien qu'ils aient convaincu la majorité que le satellite terrestre n'était qu'un caillou sans vie, ils ont simultanément ouvert une porte vers l'Arcadie, le royaume des fées. Imprégnés de leur magie, les dormeurs se sont mis à espérer des miracles de l'exploration spatiale. Des rumeurs affirment que les Ingénieurs eux-mêmes ont été contaminés et se sont mis à croire dans le rêve de l'espace… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une manœuvre de la Technocratie pour attirer la confiance des autres mages. 

Itération X
    

Les membres d'Itération X sont des cybernéticiens qui voient en la machine l'avenir de l'humanité. Plus encore que tous les autres Technomanciens, ils sont rationnels, méthodiques, et dépourvus d'émotions – à l'image de leurs chers robots. Ce sont aussi des adversaires redoutables pour les mages des Traditions, car ils envoient leurs créations exterminer les agitateurs sans la moindre pitié, et qu'elles sont particulièrement bien armées. Le nom de cette Convention viendrait de l'intelligence artificielle qui serait à leur tête, et qui aurait atteint la conscience à la _x_ -ième itération de l'algorithme qui l'a engendrée. Dans une étrange attitude superstitieuse, Itération X tient à garder le nombre exact secret. 

Parmi les créations les plus connues d'Itération X, on trouve les _C.H.A.S.S.E.U.R._ (cyborg humanoïde armé et savant spécialisé dans l'effacement ultime des réfractaires), également nommés _HIT-mark_. Comme leur nom l'indique, il s'agit de cyborgs, mi-chair mi-machine, d'apparence humaine ou animale, qui transportent à l'intérieur même de leur corps un armement considérable. Celui-ci devient visible quand ils passent en mode de combat, les rendant d'autant plus effrayants. 

Nouvel Ordre Mondial
    

Par le biais des média, les Technomanciens du Nouvel Ordre Mondial contrôlent les mentalités et les croyances des êtres humains, considérant l'individu comme un simple outil. Ce sont les chantres les plus acharnés du formatage des esprits et de la suppression de l'individualité, et ils excellent dans le lavage de cerveau – y compris et surtout sur leurs ennemis les mages. L'autre facette de leurs activités repose, logiquement, sur la télésurveillance des lieux publics et, espèrent-ils, bientôt privés. Leur philosophie s'applique également en interne : les subalternes sont considérés par leurs supérieurs d'une manière purement utilitaire, ce qui en fait, avec le Syndicat, une des Convention les plus sensibles à la corruption. 

Le Nouvel Ordre Mondial n'intervient que par l'intermédiaire de mystérieux hommes en noir, si semblables les uns aux autres : costume noir, lunettes noires, mallettes noires et voitures noires. Leurs moyens d'action sont très mal connus, mais leur efficacité est certaine pour traquer leurs cibles, et malheur à celui qui se fait capturer. 

Progéniteurs
    

Les Progéniteurs sont des biologistes qui développent dans leurs laboratoires toutes sortes d'expériences génétiques. Outre l'étude des créatures surnaturelles telles que les métamorphes, la fabrication d'êtres "améliorés" et la mise au point d'armes virales, le clonage leur offre une arme aux multiples usages. En possédant toujours plusieurs copies d'eux-mêmes et en envoyant se battre à leur place leurs clones éveillés, ils s'assurent une sorte d'immortalité. En fabriquant des sosies de personnes bien choisies et en s'assurant la loyauté de ces _doppelgänger_ , ils sont capables d'infiltrer leurs ennemis. Cependant, malgré la crainte qu'inspire cette Convention, on ne peut lui nier l'augmentation considérable du niveau de vie de l'humanité depuis quelques siècles et le recul de la famine et des épidémies. 

Syndicat
    

Le Syndicat se cache derrière les banques, les assurances, les grandes places boursières, et bien sûr la Mafia. Ses liens avec la technologie sont plus distants que ceux des autres Conventions ; seuls l'argent et le pouvoir qui en découle intéressent vraiment ses membres. Bien sûr, ils en profitent pour promouvoir une technologie qui leur assurera encore plus de pouvoir et d'argent. Comme le Nouvel Ordre Mondial, le Syndicat cherche à agir directement sur le quotidien des dormeurs, les incitant en particulier à s'endetter jusqu'à la faillite pour acheter les derniers produits technologiques à la mode, ou les poussant à acquérir des actions dans le domaine des "nouvelles technologies". 

Le Syndicat joue de mystère. Personne ne connaît ses réels dirigeants, pas même les autres Conventions. Dans toutes leurs actions, ses membres se cachent derrière des entreprises anonymes ou des malfrats dormeurs ignorants des réels enjeux. Par ailleurs, loin de l'efficacité brutale des autres Technomanciens, ils prennent un malin plaisir à détruire lentement la vie de leurs ennemis avant de finir par les tuer. Ces points laissent soupçonner que l'influence du Ver sur le Syndicat est peut-être plus importante que le reste de la Technocratie ne veut bien le croire… 

####  Les Maraudeurs, mages du Sauvage 

Les _Maraudeurs_ incarnent le chaos comme le Sauvage dont ils dépendent. Irrémédiablement fous, ils restent à jamais incompréhensibles. Sans doute n'y a-t-il rien à comprendre d'ailleurs, car ils n'existent que pour des actions désordonnées et sans logique. Ils sont terrifiants en ceci qu'ils disposent d'une puissance propre qui ferait rêver tous les autres mages, et qu'ils semblent immunisés aux effets du paradoxe. Leur simple présence suffit parfois à affecter la réalité. Ils sont connus pour altérer la nature même des choses et des gens qui se trouvent à leur portée, mais également pour ouvrir des brèches dans le goulet si profondes qu'elles permettent à des hordes d'esprits plus bizarres les uns que les autres de venir investir le monde physique depuis la lointaine Umbra. 

####  Les Nephandi, mages du Ver 

Par avidité, par bêtise ou par pure malveillance, certains mages choisissent de servir les intérêts sordides du Ver : les _Nephandi_ (au singulier, on parle d'un Nephandus). En échange de leur âme, leur force de tutelle leur accorde des pouvoirs, généralement immondes, dont ils peuvent user en plus de leur magie et qui contrairement à celle-ci, ne génèrent pas de paradoxe. Ils ont également à leur service des créatures maléfiques comme des Danseurs de la Spirale Noire – des loups-garous servant le Ver –, des fomori – humains corrompus et transformés en monstres – ou simplement une horde d'esprits malveillants. Leur corruption se manifeste par des déformations physiques ou mentales qu'ils tentent plus ou moins de dissimuler à la vue d'autrui. Il n'existe pas de perversion assez vile pour faire reculer un Nephandus lorsqu'il s'agit de répandre la cause du Ver. 

Il est très rare de voir des Nephandi débutants. Le Ver préfère attirer à lui des mages déjà éveillés appartenant aux autres factions, afin de profiter de leur pouvoir préexistant et par pur plaisir de corrompre. Il faut avouer aussi que les Nephandi étant universellement haïs, et avec raison, un jeune Nephandus n'aurait guère de chances de survie, même avec l'aide de ses serviteurs maléfiques. 

* * *

###  Les sphères 

Les sphères sont les domaines de la magie. Etrangement, tous les mages – sauf peut-être les incompréhensibles Maraudeurs – classifient de manière identique la réalité en domaines d'action bien distincts, même s'ils les interprètent différemment en fonction du paradigme dans lequel ils se placent. Ce fait indique probablement que le travail de formatage des esprits de la Technocratie a déjà porté plus de fruits que les mages eux-mêmes ne veulent l'admettre. 

Typiquement, les sphères permettent à bas niveau la détection magique du domaine considéré ; plus la connaissance du mage augmente, et plus il devient capable de produire des effets complexes. La plupart du temps, une action magique un tant soit peu évoluée implique plusieurs sphères à la fois. Malheureusement, cela augmente aussi d'autant le risque d'absorber du paradoxe, surtout dans le cas de magie vulgaire. 

Les mages les plus avancés dans une sphère donnée sont nommés _oracles_ , mais ceux-ci s'exilent dans l'Umbra, car le paradoxe les détruirait. Sur bien des points, leur connaissance intime d'un aspect de la réalité les met hors de portée de la compréhension humaine. Un peu en-dessous, les _maîtres_ ont une compréhension de leur sphère excellente quoique pas parfaite. Ce sont les mages les plus puissants qui restent dans le monde physique sur le long terme. 

Les mages qui acquièrent un très bon contrôle d'une sphère donnée tendent à développer autour d'eux de légers effets incontrôlables liés à cette sphère, à la manière de tics magiques. Quelqu'un d'assez observateur pourra ainsi soupçonner qu'une personne est un mage spécialisé dans telle ou telle sphère. 

Correspondance
    

Les mages qui connaissent la correspondance savent que l'espace n'existe pas réellement : tous les lieux ne sont que des perceptions différentes d'un point unique. D'une simple conscience des dimensions spatiales, ils apprennent à se "téléporter" (le terme est impropre, puisqu'il n'y a pas réel déplacement mais simple changement de point de vue), à agir à plusieurs endroits à la fois (mais attention, sans pratiquer la sphère de psyché il reste impossible aux diverses apparitions d'agir indépendemment les unes des autres), puis deviennent peu à peu capables de téléporter d'autres personnes, de créer des passages d'un point à un autre, de déformer des objets sans changer leur masse, d'en entasser plusieurs en un même endroit, voire de distordre les dimensions de l'espace lui-même. Etrangement, il est impossible d'affecter par la correspondance seulement une partie d'un objet ou un membre d'une personne. 

Entropie
    

La sphère d'entropie concerne à la fois le hasard et la dégénérescence de toute chose, ce que l'on associe plus souvent au terme d'entropie. A faible niveau, le mage apprend à discerner les failles sous-jacentes à un objet, les faiblesses du corps d'un adversaire, ou encore les prémisses d'un bouleversement dans une organisation. Du plus simple au plus compliqué, il devient ensuite possible de contrôler le hasard pour des événements mineurs, d'augmenter ou de diminuer l'entropie d'une chose jusqu'à pouvoir peut-être la faire tomber en morceaux (souvent en combinaison avec la sphère de matière ou de forces), d'un corps vivant (avec vie) ou même de l'esprit humain (avec psyché). A noter que si les mages utilisent souvent cette sphère pour augmenter l'entropie dans leur cible, il leur est également possible de la diminuer pour imposer un ordre là où il y avait majoritairement du chaos. 

Esprit
    

Comme son nom ne l'indique pas, la sphère de l'esprit concerne _les_ esprits et non l'esprit humain, qui est du domaine de la psyché. Après une simple perception de l'Umbra plus ou moins lointaine et la possibilité de contacter des esprits viennent la faculté de passer soi-même dans l'Umbra, de fabriquer des fétiches (objets abritant des esprits), de créer des royaumes dans l'Umbra proche, d'affecter la force du Goulet, ou même de voyager jusqu'à l'Umbra lointaine. 

Forces
    

La sphère des forces est peut-être de toutes la plus influencée par le paradigme technomancien. D'une manière générale, elle concerne les énergies naturelles qui régissent les lois de la physique moderne. Après l'apprentissage de la simple perception des énergies préexistantes, le mage devient capable de contrôler, voire de créer, les forces mineures puis les forces majeures. Les premières concernent l'électromagnétisme, tandis que les secondes regroupent la gravité, l'énergie cinétique, l'énergie chimique et les forces nucléaires. Qu'elles soient mineures ou majeures, la création de forces requiert d'être utilisée en combinaison avec la sphère du prime, pour leur donner une existence dans le monde réel. 

Matière
    

Sans grande surprise, cette sphère concerne la matière inanimée, ce qui inclut également la matière morte comme par exemple les meubles en bois ou un cadavre, ou morte-vivante comme le corps des vampires. A faible niveau, le mage pratiquant la sphère des forces sera capable de percevoir et d'analyser la matière autour de lui. Il pourra ensuite graduellement apprendre à créer des zones de matière homogène comme une flaque d'eau, une barre de métal ou une poche de gaz (mais le matériau doit pouvoir exister dans le milieu ambiant), à modifier la forme ou les propriétés physiques d'un matériau, à empêcher deux objets d'interagir entre eux (permettant à l'un de traverser l'autre sans aucune résistance), à modifier la composition d'un objet, à créer des objets complexes constitués de plusieurs matériaux, et enfin à produire _ab nihilo_ des composants aux propriétés physiques arbitraires. Toute création de matière nécessite d'utiliser conjointement la sphère du prime. 

Prime
    

Le prime est à la fois la plus fondamentale et la plus complexe de toutes les sphères. Elle concerne non seulement la quintessence, mais également l'essence même de l'univers, ce qui lui assure cohésion et existence. Après avoir découvert comment il peut emmagasiner dans son corps plus de quintessence que ce que n'en permettrait son seul avatar et avoir appris à détecter la quintessence, le mage devient capable d'utiliser la quintessence libre pour alimenter ses créations dans les sphères des forces, de matière ou de vie. Les mages plus avancés en prime savent transférer de la quintessence d'une entité dans une autre (éventuellement eux-mêmes, ou encore un royaume) et créer des objets magiques appelés talismans. Ensuite, ils peuvent altérer ou éjecter la quintessence d'une cible dépendant des sphères de matière ou d'énergie, ce qui tend à la "dissoudre", la faire disparaître, simplement parce qu'elle n'a plus l'énergie intrinsèque qui lui permet d'exister. Eventuellement, ils peuvent se concentrer sur un seul aspect, comme une propriété physique ou un morceau d'un objet. Enfin, les maîtres de la sphère de prime savent priver un être vivant de sa quintessence, le conduisant à la mort, ou encore "recharger" en quintessence un autre mage. Certains ont même découvert comment annuler partiellement le paradoxe qui n'est pas directement lié à quelque chose, grâce à un apport de quintessence. Cela ne permet pas de purifier un mage qui en a accumulé, mais c'est une défense efficace contre les esprits du paradoxe. 

Psyché
    

La sphère de psyché concerne les pensées des créatures des plus simples aux plus intelligentes, à commencer par le mage lui-même. Il saura d'ailleurs d'abord contrôler son propre esprit, ce qui lui permet d'augmenter considérablement ses capacités mentales ou d'effectuer plusieurs actions simultanées, du moment que son corps le permet ou qu'il utilise la sphère de correspondance pour apparaître à plusieurs endroits ; il ne peut cependant pas lancer plusieurs sorts en même temps. Ensuite, il apprendra peu à peu à percevoir ou à influencer les esprits des êtres, des plus simples (les végétaux) aux plus complexes (les créatures intelligentes), d'abord de manière seulement inconsciente. La véritable télépathie ne vient qu'ensuite, et autorise le mage à altérer les perceptions, les souvenirs ou les idées de sa cible, suivie de la possibilité de contrôler réellement son esprit. Enfin, le mage apprend à détacher son esprit de son corps : il ne passe pas dans l'Umbra, mais se glisse dans le plan astral où résident les fantômes. 

Temps
    

A la manière de la correspondance, les mages qui pratiquent cette sphère apprennent à concevoir le temps (qui passe, pas qu'il fait) comme un unique instant que nos perceptions faussées prolongent à l'infini et déclinent en passé, présent et avenir. Le mage apprend d'abord à percevoir l'écoulement du temps, puis à étendre ses perceptions dans le passé ou l'avenir – cependant, autant le passé est certain du moment que le mage arrive à y accéder, autant le futur s'avère souvent fluctuant. Une meilleure connaissance de la sphère du temps permet de ralentir ou d'accélérer son écoulement, puis de bloquer dans le temps des événements qui n'auront réellement lieu que plus tard après une période déterminée, et enfin, d'envoyer des zones entières dans l'avenir, ou d'arrêter le temps autour de lui. Malgré tout, il n'est pas possible même aux maîtres du temps de voyager vers le passé, ni même d'y envoyer de simples objets inanimés… 

Vie
    

La sphère de vie s'applique à tout ce qui est vivant, des plantes aux corps humains (mais pas aux morts-vivants, qui sont du domaine de la matière). La vie est bien plus complexe que la matière, car elle est en perpétuel changement même si cela n'est pas perceptible de l'extérieur. Après, comme souvent, une simple perception de la structure intime des êtres vivants, le mage apprend à altérer ou à détruire des formes de vie simples comme les plantes ou les animaux invertébrés, puis à créer de telles formes de vie, à modifier son propre corps, ceux des animaux complexes (y compris les êtres humains), et enfin, à créer des corps vivants parfaitement fonctionnels d'une biologie subtile. Simples ou complexes, les êtres crées par la sphère de vie ne seront jamais que des coquilles vides dépourvues de toute forme d'intelligence, même basique. Comme toute création, il est nécessaire de les alimenter initialement en prime pour leur donner une existence pérenne. 

* * *

###  Les mages dans le Monde des Ténèbres 

Autant les mages des Traditions n'ont quasiment aucune influence sur le monde moderne, autant la Technocratie est sans doute la plus puissante de toutes les factions que compte le Monde des Ténèbres. Ce sont eux les responsables du développement considérable des villes, de la montée en flèche de la technologie dans l'existence quotidienne des êtres humains, de l'expansion de la culture occidentale et de l'orientation de celle-ci vers un matérialisme déshumanisé et sans imagination. Même s'ils restent moins nombreux que les légions du Ver, leur organisation et leur cohésion les assurent d'une puissance considérable. Tandis que les forces de la corruption perdent leur énergie à se battre entre elles, la Technocratie avance d'un pas uni. 

Cependant, les Technomanciens ont eux-mêmes contribué à l'expansion du Ver par négligence quoique bien malgré eux. Même maintenant, ils favorisent le développement industriel à outrance sans se rendre compte que la pollution qu'il engendre donne autant d'armes à leurs ennemis mortels les Nephandi. Ils ne réalisent pas non plus que l'œuvre de lavage de cerveau qu'ils ont entreprise crée un mal-être et une faiblesse mentale qui facilitent la transformation des êtres humains en fomori. Aveuglés par leurs certitudes, les Technomanciens hâtent la destruction du monde qu'ils rêvent de créer. 


	4. Les loups-garous et autres métamorphes

##  Les loups-garous et autres métamorphes 

###  Introduction 

Mi-hommes, mi-loups, les loups-garous sont les serviteurs de Gaïa, l'esprit associé à la Terre. Comme tous les changeurs de forme, ils luttent farouchement contre le Ver et ses serviteurs. Destruction de l'environnement, pollution, augmentation de la radioactivité sont pour eux autant de signes annonciateurs de l'apocalypse, début d'une éternité de désespoir où le Ver régnera en maître. 

* * *

###  La nature des métamorphes 

####  Dualité 

Les loups-garous et d'une manière générale, tous les changeurs de forme, sont constamment déchirés entre deux mondes. Ni vraiment humains ni vraiment animaux, ils ne se sentent à leur place ni avec les uns ni avec les autres ; liés à la fois au monde physique et à l'Umbra, ils n'appartiennent réellement à aucun. Même si seuls leurs semblables peuvent vraiment les comprendre, l'amour entre deux garous est considéré comme de l'inceste et fermement interdit. 

De ce fait, la plupart des métamorphes ont au moins soit un parent purement humain – on les appelle dans ce cas _homidés_ ; c'est le cas le plus fréquent dans le monde moderne – soit un parent purement animal – chez les loups-garous, on les nomme _lupus_. Il arrive même souvent que les _deux_ parents soient humains ou animaux, et que seul un lointain ancêtre ait transmis le trait : les enfants de garous ne sont pas toujours des garous, loin de là. Les changeurs de forme surveillent généralement leurs descendants de loin, dans l'espoir de voir naître un des leurs dans ces familles. 

A cause de la disproportion entre les homidés et les lupus, essentiellement due à la disparition des grandes étendues sauvages et des animaux qui les peuplaient, les loups-garous s'affaiblissent. Ils sont de moins en moins nombreux à naître, et on commence à voir des signes de dégénérescence, particulièrement chez les Crocs d'Argent. La situation est d'ailleurs tout aussi mauvaise chez les autres espèces de changeurs de forme. 

Parfois, il arrive que deux garous bravent l'interdit et aient un enfant. Ces _métis_ sont invariablement stériles et portent des difformités physiques ou mentales, preuve supplémentaire aux yeux des métamorphes que ces unions sont contre nature. Les métis sont souvent méprisés et rejetés comme le rappel constant du péché de leurs parents. Malgré tout, ce sont ceux qui ont la meilleure compréhension de leur nature et le plus de facilité à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. 

####  Les cinq formes 

Entre hommes et animaux, les garous peuvent prendre plusieurs formes hybrides. La forme purement humaine est nommée _homidé_ , et le loup représente la forme _lupus_. Le garou peut également adopter une apparence intermédiaire humanoïde, mais plus grande, plus poilue, nettement plus musclée, et avec une mâchoire surdéveloppée : la forme _glabro_. Il peut aussi prendre la forme d'une sorte de loup géant, l' _hispo_. Entre les deux, la forme médiane est appelée _crinos_ : bien que vaguement humanoïde, le crinos est une bête gigantesque et poilue doté d'une queue, aux longs bras garnis de griffes puissantes et à la gueule garnie de crocs. C'est la forme préférée des garous pour le combat. Si le métamorphe porte des vêtements quand il se transforme, ceux-ci risqueront bien d'être déchirés, sauf s'ils ont été spécialement enchantés pour se fondre dans son corps (c'est ce que l'on appelle le rite de dédicace), auquel cas ils se transforment avec lui. 

Le passage d'une forme à l'autre implique plus qu'une simple transformation physique. Un même garou pourra se montrer plus violent à mesure qu'il va vers l'hispo, car ses instincts évoluent en conséquence en parallèle de son corps. Bien qu'il puisse encore physiologiquement articuler des sons humains, le crinos devra faire un effort de concentration pour parler intelligiblement : il n'en aura pas envie, il aura envie de se battre. En revanche, les garous se comprennent toujours entre eux sans efforts. 

####  Régénération 

Les changeurs de forme sont capables de guérir de la plupart des blessures courantes en à peine quelques secondes, du moment qu'ils sont sous d'autres formes qu'homidé. Seuls les dommages provoqués par l'argent (le métal), le feu, ou encore les produits chimiques toxiques ou les radiations provoquent des blessures dites aggravées, qu'ils ne peuvent soigner ainsi. Il leur faut alors plusieurs jours et nuits de repos avant de retrouver la santé. 

Là où un être humain serait mort, les métamorphes peuvent aussi souvent survivre, bien qu'ils soient si blessés qu'ils ne peuvent plus bouger, et qu'ils en gardent des cicatrices ou même des mutilations permanentes. Une blessure aggravée leur est cependant fatale dans cet état. Leurs capacités de régénération rendent également les garous particulièrement résistants aux maladies et aux poisons, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas directement issus du Ver. 

####  Relation à la Lune 

Les changeurs de forme sont intiment liés à la Lune, et vivent au rythme de ses phases. Leur lune de naissance influe profondément sur leur caractère : c'est ce que l'on nomme l' _auspice_. Les Ragabash sont nés à la nouvelle lune. Les Théurges sont venus au monde lors du premier ou du dernier quartier. Les Philodox sont nés à la demi-lune, qu'elle soit croissante ou décroissante. Les Gaillards sont nés sous une lune gibbeuse. Les Ahrouns, enfin, sont de la pleine lune. 

En tant que métal lunaire, l'argent a une influence particulière sur les métamorphes. Outre le fait qu'il tend à contrer la gnose, son simple contact provoque des blessures particulièrement douloureuses et difficiles à guérir. 

####  Gnose et rage 

Deux traits sont particulièrement importants pour un garou, la _gnose_ et la _rage_. La première représente le lien sacré du métamorphe avec Gaïa et le monde des esprits. Elle lui permet de pénétrer dans l'Umbra, de contacter des esprits, ou même de créer des fétiches, objets dans lesquels sont emprisonnés des esprits mineurs et qui acquièrent ainsi un pouvoir. La plupart des dons octroyés par les totems, esprits qui veillent sur les tribus et meutes individuelles, nécessitent pour le garou qui les emploie de faire appel à sa gnose. La proximité d'argent diminue la gnose des garous. 

La rage, d'un autre côté, est majoritairement antagoniste avec la gnose. Elle permet aux métamorphes de faciliter leurs transformations (surtout vers la forme crinos), les autorise à agir considérablement plus vite qu'un être humain, et leur permet d'agir même en étant grièvement blessés. Mais une rage élevée est un don à double tranchant. Non seulement le changeur de forme aura du mal à interagir avec les êtres humains et même avec les autres métamorphes, mais cela tendra à rendre plus difficiles ses interactions avec le monde des esprits (et s'il réussit malgré tout à appeler un esprit, celui-ci risque fort d'être empli de mauvaises intentions !). 

Pire encore, les métamorphes risquent de s'abandonner à la rage et d'entrer en _frénésie_. Ils perdent alors tout contrôle intellectuel sur leurs actes, agissant par pur instinct – et cela signifie soit une fuite salutaire, soit un bain de sang… Un garou en frénésie adoptera automatiquement une des formes crinos ou majoritairement animales. Par ailleurs, s'il reste se battre, il risquera de se mettre à dévorer ses adversaires tombés au combat, même en présence d'autres ennemis. En outre, les garous affamés sont d'autant plus sensibles à la frénésie. 

Toutes les émotions fortes sont susceptibles de faire plonger un changeur de forme dans la frénésie : la peur ou la colère bien sûr, mais également un sentiment d'humiliation ou encore un désir intense. Même la simple présence d'argent peut être un facteur déclencheur. Plus la lune est proche d'être pleine, et plus les garous peuvent faire appel facilement à leur rage – ce qui signifie également, plus ils risquent d'entrer en frénésie. 

####  Le délire 

Il y a si longtemps que l'humanité découvrait alors à peine la culture et l'élevage, les loups-garous ont pris peur en voyant la population humaine augmenter sensiblement. Pendant trois mille ans, ils ont alors appliqué un contrôle des naissances radical : l' _Impergium_ , un massacre impitoyable des humains "excédentaires". Bien que l'humanité n'ait pas gardé un souvenir conscient de cet épisode, il est resté ancré au plus profond de l'esprit humain, sous la forme d'une peur du loup incontrôlable. Les autres changeurs de forme n'ont pas pris part à ces tueries systématiques, et le délire n'est pas toujours aussi puissant en ce qui les concerne. 

Quand un être humain voit un métamorphe sous forme crinos ou hispo, une terreur panique l'envahit, pouvant se manifester comme une pure catatonie, une fuite effrénée, ou encore une volonté de détruire cette "abomination". Souvent, la personne n'aura ensuite aucun souvenir conscient de la rencontre ; en revanche, elle pourra faire des cauchemars ou éviter instinctivement l'endroit. Les témoins tendent à rationaliser ce qu'ils ont vu : le loup-garou en crinos deviendra peut-être un fou furieux portant un masque dans les récits, mais la peur reste… 

Même sous forme humaine, les métamorphes ont du mal à tisser des relations sociales. Les humains évitent particulièrement ceux dont la rage est élevée, percevant la menace. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle beaucoup perçoivent la nature sauvage comme un danger, et cherchent à l'apprivoiser ou à la détruire. 

Comme ils savent qu'il existe tout un monde occulte et qu'ils ont souvent appris à voir au-delà des simples apparences, les créatures surnaturelles et les humains éveillés (les mages) sont la plupart du temps insensibles au délire. De la même manière, les descendants humains de garous ne ressentent pas cette peur, car ils portent en eux une partie de l'héritage des changeurs de forme. 

* * *

###  Philosophie et organisation sociale 

####  Relations sociales 

Etant hybrides entre deux espèces très sociales, les loups-garous accordent, sans surprise, une grande importance aux relations avec leurs semblables. La situation est sensiblement différente chez les autres espèces de changeurs de forme ; les félins-garous en particulier sont nettement plus individualistes. 

####  Les totems 

Outre Gaïa elle-même, les groupes de métamorphes sont liés à certains esprits particuliers de rang inférieur, c'est ce que l'on appelle des _totems_. Ce sont eux qui sont la source de leurs pouvoirs, les dons. Un groupe plus important sera lié à un totem plus puissant ; ainsi les tribus ont pour totem des incarnas, tandis qu'un jagglin pourrait servir de totem à une meute individuelle. 

####  Les caerns 

Les _caerns_ présentent une grande importance aux yeux des métamorphes. Ce sont des lieux mystiques où le goulet avec l'Umbra est particulièrement faible, rendant ainsi les contacts avec les esprits et le passage vers et depuis le monde spirituel beaucoup plus faciles qu'ailleurs. Les garous tiennent leurs assemblées et pratiquent leurs rituels dans ces lieux où un peu de la pureté originelle de Gaïa a été préservée – cependant, il existe aussi d'abominables caerns du Ver où ses suppôts se réunissent pour fomenter leurs exactions. Souvent, les vieux changeurs de forme passent le restant de leurs jours dans un caern quand ils ne décident pas de retourner se mêler à la société humaine. 

Hélas, ce même pouvoir sacré des caerns qui permet aux garous de s'unir avec le monde des esprits tend aussi à en faire des lieux riches en quintessence. Nombre de mages avides et peu scrupuleux n'hésitent pas à attaquer les garous pour s'approprier un caern et en faire leur node magique, créant des tensions sans fin entre deux groupes qui n'ont vraiment pas besoin de cela… 

* * *

###  Groupes de changeurs de forme 

####  Les différentes espèces 

Les loups-garous sont, et de loin, les plus nombreux des métamorphes. En fait, ils sont en grande partie responsable de la quasi-disparition des autres espèces de changeurs de forme, à la suite d'une guerre où ils entendaient éliminer ces "faux" serviteurs de Gaïa et assurer leur suprématie. Parmi les autres variétés, citons notamment les _Bastet_ , des félins-garous. 

Sur la plupart des points, ces autres métamorphes sont très semblables aux loups-garous, à ceci près que les différentes espèces ne sont pas interfertiles entre elles. Leur vision du monde est souvent un peu différente, ne serait-ce que quand ils ne sont pas issus d'animaux sociaux comme les loups, mais pour le reste, la plupart de ce qui est vrai pour les loups-garous le reste pour les autres. 

Même s'ils restent les plus nombreux, les loups-garous sont eux aussi sur le déclin. Leur nombre ne cesse de diminuer et ils voient avec désespoir Gaïa se faire chaque jour détruire plus avant par la civilisation. 

####  Les tribus de loups-garous 

Ce sont les "races" de garous. Elles sont nombreuses et caractérisées par des aspects parfois physiques et généralement comportementaux singuliers. Certaines, mais pas toutes, sont liées à des zones géographiques particulières. Ou encore, les Griffes rouges naissent uniquement lupus et sont particulièrement hostiles à l'humanité, qu'ils voient comme un cancer à détruire. 

Comme tribu d'importance, on peut citer les Crocs d'argent, les nobles parmi les loups-garous. Ils sont cependant devenus consanguins et souffrent de tares physiques ou mentales. Une tribu rivale, les Seigneurs de l'ombre, cherche à profiter de ces failles pour les supplanter à la tête des garous. 

Les Marcheurs sur verre sont également notables, pour une raison bien différente : ils sont à l'aise dans les villes et utilisent volontiers la technologie. Les autres garous les regardent avec suspicion, non seulement pour leur acceptation de l'artificialité mais aussi de part leurs interactions avec le Syndicat au sein de la Mafia. 

####  Les Danseurs de la Spirale Noire : la tribu du Ver 

Cette tribu est à part, car elle a été corrompue par le Ver, et lui est devenue totalement dévouée. Tous ses membres sont déformés mentalement et souvent physiquement d'une manière horrible. 

* * *

###  Les dons 

Ce sont les "pouvoirs" des loups-garous, mais ils sont trop nombreux et variés pour être décrits en quelques lignes ici. Chaque tribu dispose de dons qui lui sont propres, octroyés par son totem. 

* * *

###  Les garous dans le Monde des Ténèbres 

De nos jours, ni les loups-garous ni les changeurs de forme en général n'ont plus guère d'influence sur le monde. Quand ils ne se préoccupent pas de leur seule survie au jour le jour, ils sont plus occupés à se battre entre eux qu'à tenter de contrer l'avancée du Ver ou à protéger Gaïa. Prisonniers de leur orgueil et d'un certain complexe de supériorité, la plupart refusent les alliances qui leur laisseraient peut-être une chance de victoire. Pleurant sur leur sort, ils partent perdants. 

Ce que beaucoup ne réalisent pas – ou refusent de voir, – c'est que les loups-garous sont en grande partie responsables de la situation actuelle. A cause du souvenir de l'Impergium, l'humanité a voulu toujours plus contrôler son environnement naturel pour en faire un espace protégé. La Technocratie est issue de ce besoin de sécurité, et avec elle, la science omniprésente et ses excès, qui ont entraîné l'essor du Ver. Les métamorphes ont beau blâmer les vampires pour l'urbanisation incontrôlée, ce sont bien les humains eux-mêmes qui en sont à l'origine, par l'intermédiaire des Technomanciens. Et la faute en incombe aux garous. 


	5. Les vampires

##  Les vampires 

###  Introduction 

Les vampires sont les morts-vivants des légendes, qui se nourrissent de sang humain et fuient la lumière du soleil et la flamme du feu. Bien que certains tentent à tout prix de conserver un comportement moral, ils deviennent au fil du temps de plus en plus soumis à leurs instincts de prédateur, qu'ils nomment la Bête. 

* * *

###  L'origine des vampires et la nature de la Bête 

Les vampires sont les héritiers de la malédiction de Caïn, qui fut condamné à errer éternellement pour avoir tué son frère Abel. C'est du moins ce qu'ils affirment ; les garous, eux, les voient comme des cadavres humains maintenus dans une parodie de vie par le Ver, principalement sous ses aspects Mangeur d'Ames et Bête-de-Guerre. La vérité tient probablement des deux, Caïn ayant été touché par le Ver – et non puni par un Dieu qui n'existe pas – lors d'événements qui ont conduit à la mort de son frère, pas nécessairement de son fait d'ailleurs. 

Toujours est-il que les vampires peuvent transmettre leur état à un mortel par un acte qu'ils nomment l'Etreinte, et qui consiste à vider la personne de son fluide vital avant de lui faire avaler un peu de sang de vampire. Le mort se ranime alors, et sera à son tour immortel, mais obligé de se nourrir de sang frais. 

Tous les pouvoirs d'un vampire proviennent de son sang ; il peut par exemple en dépenser pour améliorer sa force physique. Bien entendu, puisqu'il est mort, son cœur ne bat plus, et il ne produit pas non plus de chaleur corporelle propre. Seule la consommation de sang lui permet de préserver son corps de la décomposition. Le vampire doit se nourrir régulièrement, sous peine de sombrer en torpeur en cas de manque prolongé. Heureusement, la quantité nécessaire est suffisamment faible pour qu'ils ne doivent pas tuer leurs victimes, et lécher la blessure pratiquée par leurs crocs permet de la refermer sans séquelles. 

Comme toutes les caractéristiques du vampire proviennent de son sang, donc de celui de son géniteur à travers l'Etreinte, il acquiert, dans une certaine mesure, les forces et les faiblesses de celui-ci. C'est ce qui donne naissance à des lignées distinctes, les clans. D'autre part, à chaque nouvelle génération, le sang se dilue, et sa puissance diminue. Les jeunes vampires courants sont de la treizième génération depuis Caïn (qui est la première génération). 

La première marque de la malédiction de Caïn est la sensibilité aux "forces vitales" que sont le soleil et le feu. Un vampire soumis à la lumière du jour souffre de blessures très graves, et peut même s'enflammer spontanément. D'autre part, les vampires sont généralement inactifs et inconscients pendant la journée, semblables à des cadavres. Ils peuvent éventuellement se réveiller en cas de danger, mais plus ils s'éloignent de l'humain qu'ils étaient, plus cela leur est difficile, et plus ils ont du mal à agir même s'ils sont conscients. 

En tant que créatures "maléfiques", les vampires sont également repoussés, non par les symboles religieux comme on pourrait le croire – car ils n'ont pas de puissance en soi –, mais par la foi de la personne qui les brandissent. En réalité, c'est bel et bien une forme de magie inconsciente causée par l'avatar du porteur, humain éveillé ou non. Heureusement pour les vampires, les personnes sincèrement pieuses sont très rares… 

La deuxième marque de la malédiction, et peut-être la plus importante, est l'entrée de la Bête en eux au moment de l'Etreinte. Chaque fois que le vampire est soumis à des conditions de stress, comme sous l'effet d'une soif intense, de la colère ou encore de la peur, ses instincts risquent de remonter à la surface et de le submerger au point qu'il perde tout contrôle de ses actes, risquant souvent de commettre l'irréparable. Et chaque fois qu'il commet un tel crime, il glisse un peu plus sur la pente de l'inhumanité, l'éloignant à jamais de ce qu'il était pour le rapprocher encore de la Bête… Il est dit, cependant, que quelques vampires sont parvenus à atteindre une sorte d'état de grâce, Golconda, dans lequel la Bête et l'humanité sont en équilibre, brisant le cercle vicieux. Mais bien peu sont ceux qui ont cette chance. 

* * *

###  Leur organisation politique et leurs lois 

Il existe trois groupes, nommées _sectes_ : la Camarilla, assez hiérarchisée et organisée, qui a des règles strictes, le Sabbat, qui pose la puissance personnelle comme seul objectif au mépris de toute morale, et enfin l'Inconnu, qui mérite bien son nom car on sait très peu de choses sur lui, et qui est réputé regrouper bien des vampires ayant atteint Golconda. 

La principale règle de la Camarilla, sa raison d'être même, est de préserver la Mascarade, c'est-à-dire de maintenir à tout prix l'humanité dans l'ignorance de l'existence des vampires, afin d'éviter un retour de l'Inquisition. Il existe bien d'autres règles, qui assurent la paix entre les différents résidents d'une même ville. En particulier, chacune est gouvernée par un Prince, à qui tous doivent rendre des comptes. 

En réalité, les guerres sont nombreuses et meurtrières entre vampires, dirigées dans l'ombre par des vampires très vieux, de faible génération, et donc terriblement puissants : les Antédiluviens. Ce sont les "petits-enfants vampiriques" de Caïn, et les ancêtres des clans actuels. 

C'est pour ce se protéger contre les machinations des Antédiluviens que les membres du Sabbat cherchent à accroître leur force à tout prix. Dans leur objectif de "sélection naturelle vampirique", ils enterrent leurs nouveaux-nés après l'Etreinte, et seuls ceux qui parviennent à se frayer un chemin à la surface par leurs propres moyens ont droit à l'existence. Mieux vaut ne pas penser au calvaire que subissent les autres, condamnés à rester piégés pour l'éternité… 

* * *

###  Les clans 

Les clans sont les lignées issues des différents Antédiluviens – vampires de troisième génération –, chacun ayant transmis ses propres traits et disciplines jusqu'aux générations actuelles. 

Parmi eux, les Tremeres sont à part. Leur ancêtre était un mage du Moyen-Age ayant volontairement rejoint les rangs des morts-vivants, contrairement aux autres clans, dont les origines remontent à la nuit des temps. Comme l'Etreinte leur fait perdre leur avatar, ils ont développé une discipline utilisant la puissance du sang pour affecter le monde autour d'eux, quoique de manière bien plus restreinte que de la vraie magie. En revanche, contrairement aux mages, ils n'ont pas à craindre le paradoxe. 

* * *

###  Les disciplines 

Les pouvoirs des vampires sont variés et dépendent en grande partie de leur clan. Parmi les disciplines existantes, on peut citer une affinité particulière avec les animaux, des pouvoirs mentaux de diverses sortes, ou encore des effets physiques sur le corps du vampire lui-même pour améliorer sa vitesse, sa force ou sa résistance. 

Outre la thaumaturgie, qui est une tentative des Tremeres de reproduire des effets simili-magiques grâce au sang, ou peut également mentionner la chimérie, qui est un pouvoir de manipulation des illusions typique des Ravnos. 


	6. Autres surnaturels du Monde des Ténèbres

##  Autres surnaturels du Monde des Ténèbres 

Il existe d'autres types de surnaturels, qui interagissent généralement peu avec l'extérieur de leur groupe et n'ont en tout état de cause quasiment aucune influence sur la marche du monde. 

* * *

###  Les changelins 

Les changelins sont des fées qui ont dû, pour survivre après que l'Arcadie – la Lune – s'est retrouvée isolée de la Terre, prendre des "déguisements" humains. Ils sont contraints de résister contre la banalité qui ronge de plus en plus le monde et fait oublier aux hommes leur capacité à rêver. Ce sont des victimes collatérales de la Technocratie, et plus généralement de l'emprise du Tisserand ; les maigres avancées des Ingénieurs du Vide et de leur "exploration spatiale" sont bien insuffisantes pour faire se retourner la situation. Rares sont les changelins qui dépassent l'adolescence sans oublier irrémédiablement leur vraie nature ; ils deviennent alors encore plus dépourvus de pouvoirs que des humains dormeurs. 

Leur société a une structure féodale, et ils sont divisés en deux "cours" : de lumière et d'ombre. 

* * *

###  Les wraiths 

Les wraiths, également appelés ombres, sont les fantômes du Monde des Ténèbres, les âmes des défunts. Sans lien avec l'Umbra et ses esprits, ils habitent le plan astral. 


End file.
